Behind the Scenes
by diaryofhannah
Summary: Ever wonder what happends in the turtle lair that the viewers dont get to see? Disclamer: I do not own TMNT :(
1. Rockstar Moves

**_I thought of this and just typed it and didnt write it on paper or anything which I never do and it was kinda just as randome idea I had and just happened to have a lap top near by. READ ON!_**

* * *

Donnie and Mikey are in the hallway outside the living room. "Okay when we go to them its time to go topside we should run in and I will yell 'Its go time' and we will both do like a rockstar move" said Mikey.

"Alright" said Donnie.

* * *

**_Incase you didnt get it that was in Rise of the Turtles Part 1 while Raph and Leo where talking about Space Heros. Please Review._**


	2. My brothers

**_Okay so this is just really random and probly alot of things im going to do for this story will be and the reason i dont say just read the chapter is because I try to have at least two lines for a authors note so. READ ON!_**

* * *

April and Donnie stood watching the other turtles fight Snake-weed. "Are those your brothers?" asked April.

"Yeah" said Donnie. They both watch Leo jump onto Snake-weed's back and taunt the Kraang. "Hehe hes not normally like that" said Donnie.

"I thought you said Leo was the normal one" said April.

"He is" said Donnie.

* * *

**_Alright so this happened in Rise of the Turtles Part 2 right after Donnie talks mostly to himself with April about his brothers plan with the power generator. Please review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	3. In the Sewer

**_Okay so I have no idea what people think of this story and I would love if I did because well I just have no idea if people want me to continue this story and I need to know that. And also my goal for the summer was to fill three notebooks with fanfiction and I have 18 pages left in my last notebook and have till the 19th to fill them and that is also my first day of high school and the day before that I'm going to get baptised at my church because every year we do baptisum on the green and I'm finally old enough. So yeah a lot of things are happening and my goal for the school year is four notebooks and I know that people write less during school and I'm going to try and write more. READ ON!_**

* * *

"I cant belive after 15 years we finally get to go topside" said Leo.

"Dudes I'm so pumped" said Mikey excitedly.

"Where are we going again?" asked Raph.

"I studyed a map of the sewers and the nerest manhole is up here" said Donnie. Leading his brothers to a ladder with a manhole at the top. "Okay our first time going topside" said Donnie moving the manhole cover aside.

* * *

**_Okay so this was right after Splinter talked to the turtles about going topside in Rise of the Turtles Part 1. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


	4. Talking about Mikey

**_Spoiler alert I'm in the works of writing the transcript for the episode this is for and making it into a musical for TMNT The Musical so yeah as I was writing this poped into my ON!_**

* * *

"You ever think that Mikey needs a pet?" asked Leo.

"Yeah maybe we should get him a cat" said Donnie.

"But what if the cat tries to eat Spike?" asked Raph.

"Or a hampster" said Donnie.

"Next mutation day we'll have April get him a hampster" said Leo.

"Good plan" said Donnie

* * *

**_I'm gonna have to write a drabble for that. If Hannah2 reads this I have dibs. That was from New Friend Old Enemy right after Mikey left his brothers on the roof to hang out with Chris Bradford._**


	5. Dads Talk

"Where do you get all the technology that you have down here?" asked Kirby.

"My son Donatello, he loves to find stuff at junk-yard and tinker with it" said Splinter.

"I must say I have quite taken a liking to Donatello, he is very intelligent" said Kirby.

"I don't think your the first O'Neil to taken a liking to him" said Splinter as they watched Donnie and April dance together.

"I know Donatello and Michelangelo but what are your other two sons names?" asked Kirby.

"The one with the Blue mask is Leonardo and the one with the Red mask is Raphael" said Splinter as they watched Leo and Raph dance together.

"Their all very independent" said Kirby.

"So is your daughter I believe that their different personality's make them into a team" said Splinter.

"April seems to fit right in with them" said Kirby as they watched April dance quite badly.

"They all care about each other" said Splinter as Raph pushed April and started dancing. "Raphael shows caring differently" Splinter added. They both coughed as Mikey threw down a smoke bomb.

"Michelangelo is quite spontaneous" said Kirby as Mikey did the robot.

"His brothers find ways to keep up with him" said Splinter as Donnie and Metal-head joined Mikey in doing the robot.

"Leonardo seems the most normal" said Kirby.

"I don't think any of my sons can be categorized as normal" said Splinter.

* * *

**_So yeah that happened and it was pretty awesome. Small talk is really hard to write that took me a while. I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review._**

**_-hannah1_**


End file.
